This invention relates generally to animal traps and more particularly to an animal trap constructed utilizing a conventional trash container for trapping animals unharmed.
The utilization of animal traps, particularly in residential areas, to capture annoying wild animals is well known. The desirability of this removal is prompted because many of these animals such as raccoons, possum, stray cats or the like will upset and scatter the contents of trash containers and otherwise generally annoy residents.
Because of our generally humane nature, most people would rather harmlessly trap such wildlife for relocation away from home sites. Commercially available traps for accomplishing this tend to be rather expensive, thus tending to discourage most individuals from their purchase for such relatively limited, infrequent use. Of course, a professional animal trapper may be contacted to service the area, in most cases at an even greater ongoing expense.
Applicant is aware of a number of patented animal traps, all of which fall into the rather expensive category of construction and purchase. In most cases, the cost of manufacturing the container itself represents a subsequent cost factor. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,228 invented by Slauth which discloses an elongated cylindrical container having a spring biased closable and lockable lid which is triggered by an animal contacting against an upright contact plate near the closed end of the container. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,470 to Rudolph which teaches a different triggering and closure mechanism.
Van Kuren, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,395 teaches an animal trap which claims to teach a more sensitive triggering mechanism structured utilizing flexible cord connected to a hanging bait positioned at the closed end of the trap.
Hunter, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,440 discloses an animal trap having a pivotally closable cage door and an automatic pivotal handle for latching same, the door being held open by a flexible cord connected to a paddle shaped bait tray.
The patents to Branson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,857, to Volk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,704 and to Lutes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,312 all disclose traps for rodents and mice or the like, all of which leave the rodent initially unharmed.
The present invention discloses an animal trap which will capture an animal such as a raccoon, cat, possum or the like which utilizes a conventional trash container to reduce the overall manufacture and purchase cost. The device also includes a unique bell crank arrangement to more efficiently transfer the animal's presence within the container for triggering the closing of the pivotally connected lid which falls by gravity into its closed position. The device may be provided with a bait container which activates closure of the lid when the animal reaches for the bait contained therewithin and/or may be provided with a pivotal floor trigger panel which will trigger closure when the animal steps into the container and onto the panel.